


Wet Navigator

by underwaterescape



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterescape/pseuds/underwaterescape
Summary: Nami simply wanted to relax without her crew. But when two men dragged her under the pool and had their way, she comes to discover something about herself.





	Wet Navigator

It was a relaxing day for Nami. She was simply lounging on an inflatable pool chair in a white and blue bikini that left little to the imagination. The pool area itself was devoid of people, to which she was thankful for. No children squealing, no random splashes heading her way, just a sexy orange haired babe laying there undisturbed. After dealing with her crew’s antics, this was a much needed break.

Nami made a noise of content with how peaceful it is here. That was until the pool chair was pushed from below, flipping it over with her on it. Nami lets out a surprised yelp before she made a splash in the water.

‘What was that!?’ she wondered. Before she could resurface, a pair of arms grabbed her fine legs and yanked her down to the bottom, her long hair flowing with her descent. After reaching the bottom, Nami looked down to see a buff man with a scuba tank on his back. She tried to pry her legs free with her hands, but his hold was too strong.

Suddenly, another pair of arms grabbed hers and held them behind her back. Nami’s eyes widened as the two intruders held her under, her cheeks puffing up. When did they get into the pool? How did she not notice them until now? What were they going to do to her?

She snapped out of her thoughts when her surroundings grew a little darker. Looking up, her eyes went wide in fear as the pool cover was in motion, the pool chair no longer present. Her body squirmed in desperation while the two men held strong, her huge boobs bouncing as she struggled. She had to get out before the cover closed her off from the surface.

“Mmmmph!” she whined, watching her bubbles taunt her as it heads to the surface without her. Her lungs were crying for air, but the two restraining her deny her any chance of getting any.

Any traces of hope were quickly dashed away as the pool cover traveled to the other end of the pool. The two men finally released her and watched her ass jiggle as she scrambled up. Nami ignored the two captors and beat her fists into the cover, emptying her lungs in a scream for help.

It wasn’t the best idea as her chest tightened, making her clutch her neck tightly before she inhaled water. One of the men rose to face her, running a hand over her puffed cheeks as she focused everything on not breathing water. His hand continued to wander over her body, much to Nami’s disgust, until he groped one of her boobs.

‘This… pervert!’ she thought as she kept struggling to hold her breath. Her struggle ended abruptly when he pinched her nipple through the bikini, earning a pained yelp from her. Nami involuntarily gasped for breath, but ended up choking down water. The navigator went into a coughing fit as water struck her throat. Strangely enough, she was feeling tingly around her nether lips.

The man in front of her took the regulator out of his mouth and shoved it into her gaping mouth. Nami didn’t waste the opportunity and sucks in huge breaths of air with the occasional cough to get the water out. While she took in the relief of breathing tasty air, her captor lead her back down to the bottom where his buddy was waiting.

The first guy pushed Nami’s head to take the regulator from her, leaving her to hold her breath again. She was too busy glaring at him to notice his colleague undoing her top. Her face turned red as her breasts were revealed to the guy in front of her, wrapping her arms around her busts in an effort to conceal them.

While he lowered himself to take off the other half of her bikini, Nami watched as the one before her took his trunks off to reveal his throbbing cock. He pointed at his member as if ordering the woman to do something, then patted the regulator in his mouth to signal something else. All while his friend slid the bottom half of her bikini, causing Nami to shiver as the cool water met her pussy.

Nami glared at the one communicating with her, but understood what he was trying to say. If she doesn’t obey, then they won’t reward her with air.

She leveled herself with his member and wrapped her fingers around it. The navigator tried her best to focus on the handjob and ignore the man behind her as he fondled her butt cheeks. A hand grabbed the top of her head and brought her lips closer to the tip of his dick, showing what he really wants from her. Nami shook her head in defiance, causing the man to look up and nod at his buddy.

A large burst of air leapt out of her gaping mouth when she felt two fingers enter her pussy. The guy in front of her took this chance and forced his length into her mouth. Each harsh thrust caused Nami to gag as his member touched the back of her throat, forcing her to gurgle out bubbles which tease his cock. To make matters worse, the one behind her keeps pumping his fingers in her tight cunt while his other hand fondles her breast.

Here Nami was, losing air as one man facefucked her while his friend pressed himself against her back with his hands preoccupied by her folds and boob. Despite how she’s getting closer and closer to drowning, her nipples were hardening with arousal. Her muffled cries soon turned into moans of pleasure as she her eyes stared up at him with lust.

She felt his cock twitch in her mouth, signaling his approach to climax. The grip on her head tightened as it pulled her closer to his pelvis. Nami clenched her eyes shut when she felt the stream of cum fill her throat.

‘T-There’s so much!’ she thought as patted her hands on his thighs to signal her need to breathe. Whether by water or by cum, she was about to drown. He slowly pulls his dick out of her gullet, letting a copious amount of semen fill her mouth and her cheeks. When she was completely free, white strings of cum leaked out of the corners of her lips, showing how stuffed she is.

The man before her leaned his head back and showed his neck quivering, as if swallowing…

“Mmmph!?” Nami’s eyes went wide as she was instructed to swallow his cum underwater. She then recalled how he’s the one with the regulator, her key to survival. She mimicked what he just showed and slowly swallowed the cum in her mouth and into her stomach. When it coated her tongue, the taste wasn’t as bitter as she thought it was going to be.

After several gulps, her cheeks deflated from the lack of jizz. Now that she took care of that, she can now worry about the more urgent matter: her lack of air. And the fingers pumping into her pussy was making it difficult to hold whatever breath she still had. If she came right now, she’ll be choking down water.

Nami tries to deny the incoming orgasm as much as she can while she reaches out for the regulator, her eyes pleading.

‘Please! I need air! I did what you asked! Just let me breathe!’ was what she tried to communicate with her eyes strickened with panic, but the man kept his distance from her and watched.

Nami stared on in dismay for a moment before her building orgasm crashed into her. She squealed the last of her air as her pussy clamped down on the two fingers inside her, her juices gushing into the pool. She watched her air bubbles as they rose to the cover and scattered upon contact. Her face was turning blue as her tongue protruded out, her hands squeezing her neck to stop the pool’s invasion into her lungs. As darkness crept into her vision from suffocation, she can’t help but wonder why she feels like she is about to come again.

Was she really into the idea of running out of air, or being used until she’s out of breath? Maybe she liked the danger she was in?

In her blurry vision, the two men were side by side when one of the them finally approached her and placed the mouthpiece in her mouth and fed her oxygen. The darkness dissipated as she greedily sucked in as many breaths as she could, but now she wanted to test her theory on having a drowning fetish. She doesn’t have much else to do while trapped under the pool cover.

No longer intent on escaping, Nami grabbed a hand from both men and lead them to the floor with her laying on her back. With her lungs filled, the navigator pulled the regulator out and gave it back. She pointed at the two men and made a switching motion, to which they understood. Now the one that played with her pussy hovered over her stomach while the one she blew was behind him, aiming his member at her folds.

The woman took the initiative by grabbing the man’s cock and sandwiching it between her breasts, nearly swallowing it whole. He grunted as she rubbed her enormous tits over his length, the tip of his dick protruding out of her cleavage. She stuck her tongue out and started licking the slit, earning more groans from him.

Meanwhile, the man in the back grabbed her bubble butt and lifted her lower body for a better angle. Once he was satisfied, he thrusted his entire member into her pussy. Nami screamed a great deal of air at the intrusion, but persisted on the titjob she was giving. She closed her mouth over the head of his member and sucked on it while her boobs continued to pump it. Each thrust into her pussy caused her to moan, which in turn bathed the head of the man’s cock with her air bubbles.

Their orgasms were approaching as Nami’s air supply dwindled. Her legs wrapped around the one sliding in and out of her pussy, making sure he stays. The other man took his regulator out and leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth and rubbed it between his teeth. Nami clenched her eyes shut at the pleasure, trying to hold in any bit of air left.

Sadly, her efforts were futile when he bit her nipple. A great deluge of air bubbles came out of her filled mouth as she came, her pussy clamping down on the cock inside her. The guy that assaulted her loins grunted as he emptied his seed into her, his friend not too far behind. Nami held it together as more sperm filled her mouth, swallowing it as it came instead of letting it stay.

By the time they pulled out, the pool cover started moving again. Light poured into the pool as Nami floated there, too tired to do anything. The navigator had a smile on her face as the last burst of air left her. She came to the conclusion that it felt great to spend her air on sex before she passed out.

When she came to, she realized that she was at the edge of the pool. None of the men were around, causing her to huff at how they just left her. At least they were kind enough to bring up her bikini. As she puts her swimsuit back on, she recalled the experience she had underwater. How her loins stirred while her lungs begged for air. She made a mental note to explore this pleasure further when her crew set sail. She was getting wet just thinking about her solo sessions in the bathtub, or even the sea.


End file.
